


Sittin' Pretty

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, PWP, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home to something he wasn't expecting, but doesn't exactly mind.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He wasn’t normally a show off. Not even in the tight t-shirts Sam and Nat insisted on buying him. Steve was one to blush at compliments or duck his head whenever Bucky kissed him in public.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>But this was different.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I know people enjoy Bucky in panties, but what if it was Steve instead?? Like that was my only thought going into this. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistakes are purely my own, so please tell me if you find any :)

He wasn’t normally a show off. Not even in the tight t-shirts Sam and Nat insisted on buying him. Steve was one to blush at compliments or duck his head whenever Bucky kissed him in public.

But this was different. This was Steve knelt on his and Bucky’s bed, ass planted firmly on the quilt with his back arched, cock straining against the light blue lace of his panties.

The elastic dug in a little at his waist, pulling the fabric tight over his ass as his hips shifted. The lace itself felt rough and gorgeous against his skin, the feel of it rubbing against his cock in a way that bordered on painful as his precum wet the material enough to stick it to his skin. Causing a wet patch to slowly spread down the front of the underwear.

Bucky loved Steve in panties. He loved how needy and wanton they made Steve. Turning his normally commanding and strong boyfriend into a whining writhing mess on the sheets. He loved seeing the shape of Steve’s dick through the lace, how big it got as he teased himself.

Steve wasn’t normally big on praise or coddling, but he craved it in the bedroom. Revelled in being called Bucky’s pretty boy, and terms on endearment only furthered his want to get off. Whining and whimpering into the sheets as Bucky slammed into him.

When Bucky had come into the room he hadn’t even properly got undressed. Just shoved his jacket into a corner and pulled his jeans and underwear to his knees so he could get a hand on his cock. Watching the sight before him.

The light blue of the panties made Steve’s blush glow in the dim lights as it spread slowly down his torso, and the sheer lace didn’t leave much to the imagination as they outlined Steve’s flush cock, cockhead already red and desperate looking.

Steve was gently running his fingers over the panties, teasing his balls while his other hand roamed his reddening chest, pinching his own nipples and gasping at the sting.

“Bucky” he moaned, eyes half closed as he pinched again harder, moving his hand from his balls to gently graze his slit. His breath hitching every now and then, hands scraping nails across his chest as it rose, leaving faint trails in their wake.

Bucky grips his own cock in his flesh hand, using his metal one to steady himself against the bedpost. He doesn’t tease like Steve. Just grips after spitting into his hand, jerking himself off as he watches with awe. There's no finesse or grace as he touches himself, paying attention to Steve as he tries to keep his heavy breathing and moans in so he can hear his Steve’s desperate noises.

Steve mewls as he arches a little tighter and can’t help the pants that escape him, watching Bucky watch him with soft eyes and a softer mouth. An image of him fucking Bucky’s waiting mouth, panties pulled to one side gets him falling backwards, shoulders touching the covers as his hips buck into his gentle touch.  
“Baby-” a choked off groan matches Steve's own as he watches Bucky circle round through bleary eyes, hand still working his cock “Stevie ’m so close”.

Steve knew what his moaning did to Bucky so he picks it up, letting his touches get a little heavier and the lace tightens and soaks. He gets a hand into his hair, tugging at the short strands as the bite went right down to the pit if his stomach.  
“Ah ah ah” He can’t help himself get a little louder, tugging at both his balls and hair, the sting from his nipples soothing quickly.

“Sittin’ pretty there baby. Want me to come? Want me to shoot all over your girl panties?” Bucky couldn’t filter his thoughts as Steve nodded and whimpered with him, bent backwards on the bed. Bucky holds tighter to his dick, fucking up into his fist as he watched his boyfriend play with himself. Showing off under the heat of Bucky’s gaze. Thrusting up again and again into his hand, its only when they lock eyes that Bucky comes, striping the fabric and all over Steve’s pretty chest.

Bucky doesn't waste time and surges down to kiss his boyfriend, teeth possessive on Steve’s bottom lip as he goes to sloppily lick at the roof of his mouth, earning a giggle from Steve as he accidentally gets his teeth.

He lets himself smile down once at Steve before dropping down to his knees on the floor, yanking Steve’s legs out from under him to shove them over his shoulders at the edge of the bed.  
“Fuck Stevie” he looks down at the straining panties and blows gently to get a shiver from his now panting partner  
“Buck please, fuck please Buck” Steve chants, hips working against thin air.

Bucky doesn’t resist. Just goes straight to licking Steve’s dick over the panties and they both whimper. Steve always tasted so sweet, and paired with the texture of the lace is enough to get Bucky lapping at Steve, big open mouthed licks with the flat of his tongue from base to tip. Steve jolts, mewling again as he writhes, twisting the sheets up until Bucky clamps down two possessive hands over his hips where lace and skin meet  
“Keep still doll” the licks turn into sucks, languid ones that seem to last for hours.

Steve grasps at his own hair, pulling it harshly as Bucky suckles on one of his balls. The grin is evident as he switches, grasp tightening then loosening on his hips  
“You close babe?” He smirks and Steve just nods, unable to do anything more than drool into the sheets, mouth open in a permanent pathetic whine. He was so close. His head lulls against the bed as Bucky moves back up his cock, ignoring it to bite at Steve’s hips and suck at his hip bones leaving loud bruises there.

Bucky goes back to licking, unable to keep Steve waiting and sucks on the head of his lovers dick, working his tongue along the vein before biting down lightly. The effect is instant as Steve shouts out, coming all over himself letting Bucky work him through it, tongue replaced by fingers that helped ruin the panties once and for all with a mixture of their come.

The come down is slow and easy, their breathing going back to normal, bruises and blushes fading.

After going to grab a washcloth and strip himself of clothes, Bucky takes a lasting look at Steve who was now dozing softly against the bed, panties still on and satisfied smile on his lips.

“Come on sweetheart” Bucky soothes as he washes them both down, removing the sodden underwear from Steve as quickly as possible before throwing the two items into the corner to get the two men into bed and under the covers.  
“We need to do that again” Steve mumbles sleepily, cuddling right up to Bucky’s side. Bucky just nods back happily, kissing Steve's forehead.   
“We will babe, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm sorry if that was terrible, it was my first time writing smut so con-crit is welcome (also demands for it being so cringe-worthy that it has to be deleted, i'm all ears (to be honest might delete it anyways)).


End file.
